In the semiconductor industry, semiconductor manufacturing machines are indispensable and expensive equipment for manufacturing a plurality of semiconductor devices. In the manufacturing process of semiconductor devices, an operator needs to control various operations of the semiconductor manufacturing machine or input data through a graphical user interface (GUI) of the semiconductor manufacturing machine.
Semiconductor manufacturing equipment suppliers may provide their own user interfaces. For example, light pens have been used for many years with cathode-ray-tube (CRT) monitors to input data to the semiconductor manufacturing machines. This type of user interface provides a means for users to enter information into the semiconductor manufacturing machine without requiring the use of a mouse, a keyboard, or another data-entry device.